


Day 5: Kitchen Shenanigans

by Mereel401



Series: Korrasami Week 2017 [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1 AU, Day 5: Kitchen Shenanigans, F/F, Korrasami Week 2017, slight Mako bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereel401/pseuds/Mereel401
Summary: Korra tries to brighten her girlfriends mood after Hiroshi's betrayal





	Day 5: Kitchen Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Book 1 AU with Asami hitting Korra instead of Mako with her moped and following from that Korrasami instead of Masami.

**Korrasami Week 2017 Day 5: Kitchen Shenanigans**

It was in the middle of the night and Air Temple Island was silent. Most of the island’s inhabitants were sleeping and only a few White Lotus sentries were slowly doing their lonely rounds, doing their best to stay awake and alert while working the graveyard shift. Even the never-ending sounds from the nearby Republic City, that even at night were barley any quieter than during the day faded away to a distant buzzing sound, that only served to emphasize the tranquil silence shrouding the temple.

Apart from the sentries only two of the islands inhabitants were still wide awake at this late hour. One figure sat curled in itself and lost in thought under a gazebo looking at the distant city without really seeing anything while the other watched her from a distance, her worry for the other woman clear in both her eyes and her posture.

After what felt like an eternity to her Korra finally took all her courage together and approached her distraught girlfriend. She hated seeing Asami like this, but ever since her the revelation of her father’s true allegiance and the engineer’s decision to go against Hiroshi’s wishes the evening prior, the heiress hat simple shut down. After a night filled with nightmares not even Korra’s presence seemed to help with, she had refused to eat or speak to anyone all day long.  

At first, Korra had kept a silent vigil at her side, wanting to give her lover her support even if it was without words, but after a while Asami had asked the other girl to give her space and leave her alone for the time being. Begrudgingly the Avatar had honored Asami’s request and had relocated to her current position, sitting on a bench thirty meters from the gazebo.

Only once did she have to force herself to remain where she was, when Mako had approached the Sato girl and had actually dared to try and flirt with her, only one day after her whole world had been turned upside down and in full view of her girlfriend. However, after five minutes of being ignored while simultaneous glared at by the master of all four (at the moment three) elements he seemed to take the hint and had sulked off to do whatever it was he did while not trying to butt in relationships he was not welcomed in.   

Patience had never been one of the Avatar’s strong suits and now after a day of watching her girlfriend’s spirit withering away more and more she had enough. So, she finally took action.

“Hey ‘Sami you want to come to bed?” Her question garnered no reaction whatsoever from the older woman.

Korra let out a nearly inaudible sigh not really surprised by the lack of response before she steeled her nerves and kept going.

“I know you don’t want to talk right now, and that is ok but please at least come back in and eat something you have to keep up your strength.” After a moment Asami slowly turned her head looking Korra in the eyes, and what she saw there broke the Avatar’s heart. The heiresses beautiful jade eyes were red and puffy from crying and the spark of life and passion that normally filled her gaze was absent, instead they looked like someone had simply drained all life out of them. Asami looked like a frightened little child, with her knees tucked beneath her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs.

Deciding, that harder measures were needed to break through the walls the Sato girl had erected within herself, the Avatar delivered an ultimatum. “if you don’t take care of yourself I will. You will eat something and if it kills me.” And just like that she simply picked her lover up and hoisted her over her shoulder like a sack rice.

That at least got a reaction, the engineer immediately started struggling and shouting. “Korra let go!”

“Pssst, you’re gonne wake everybody.”

While Asami stopped screaming, she instead took to punching Korra’s back wherever she could hit while still spiting aggressive threats and curses albeit at a reduced level.

“Put me down right this instant or I will make you regret it!” Korra simply ignored her cargo and kept walking towards the kitchen for the Air Acolytes thankfully at the opposite side of the temple from both dormitories. While the punches started to hurt, she had been in training to master all the elements since she was a little kid and knew how to take a hit.

After a minute they reached their destination, and Korra carefully placed her girlfriend in a chair that stood in one of the rooms corners. “And stay there.”

Asami simply glared at her, but made no motion to move. Her eyes were now filled with rage which while not ideal was an improvement as far as the Avatar was concerned.

As she started gathering ingredients and cooking utensils, the Avatar started talking just to fill the silence. “I am going to make you my mother’s special pancakes, there the best comfort food ever.”

As she started mixing things together in a big bowl, she from time to time shot glances at Asami. Korra was relieved to see, that the anger in her eyes had somewhat lessened and she almost looked interested in what the Avatar was doing.  

Deciding to give her girlfriend something to watch she got ready to show off. “Hey ‘Sami watch this” She started moving her arms like she was water bending, but instead of a sphere of water the pancake mixture started levitating. With smooth movements of her arms Korra was now directing the dough through a number of forms.

After a while of that she decided to go for the great finally, she had only a week prior started to learn metal bending from Lin Beifong and while by no means a master yet had picked it up much more quickly than air bending. So she moved one arm form her water bending forms toward the pans hanging from one wall and with one swift movement a dozen of them started levitating in the middle of the room. A quick glance at Asami, showed that by now the heiress sat at the edge of her seat wonder having replaced the anger in her eyes.

Korra split the Pancake mass in twelve parts before depositing them in the array of flying pans. At last she started heating the flying utensils with controlled fire bending. She even managed to flip all pancakes at the same time once they were solid enough without making ‘much’ of a mess. Afterwards she stacked them to a high tower and topped it off with syrup, before handing the plate of to Asami who started eating without being prompted or complaint.

After putting the used plate on the sink, Korra mentally apologiesed to Penma and the acolytes who would have to clean the chaotic kitchen in the morning. She put her arm around her now finally sleepy girlfriend and started pulling her towards their bedroom. As she helped her into bed she saw Asami give her the tiniest of smiles before whispering. “Thank you, and I am sorry.”

“For you always, and you have nothing to be sorry for.” She would do whatever it took to make the girl she was pretty sure was her forever girl smile.


End file.
